1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nut structure, more particularly an insert nut structure, a nut and shell assembly and a method for assembling the nut and shell assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an insert nut is usually fixed into a blind hole of a plastic unit by heating and pressuring. A bolt can then be screwed to a screw hole in the insert nut for fixing an object. Since the insert nut is only fixed to the plastic unit by heating and pressuring, the insert nut has an insufficient resistance force against screw pull-out when a bolt is screwed to the insert nut.
Further, the applications of the nut differ depending on actual requirement. As such, how to conceptualize a structural design that can permit airtight and waterproof effects between a nut and a plastic unit when the nut is heated and fixed in a hole of the plastic unit becomes the subject of improvement of the present invention.